A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox
by Rosesmax
Summary: Takes place after ‘Sick in the Head’. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there.
1. The Very Generic Starting Point

Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)

Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the mystery guest XD.

**Chapter 1- The Very Generic Starting Point**

"Raimundo, that's all wrong, you're supposed to do it like this," Omi corrected him and showed him the kick again… the exact same kick that Rai had been doing perfectly several seconds before.

"Omi, I did do it like that!" Rai growled angrily, trying to control his frustration with the little monk.

"Omi, he's fine!" Elijah told him in a bored tone, "leave him alone to train and worry about yourself. You're Dragonflip Kick looks very sloppy."

The little monk's eyes got big and he ran off to practice his kick more. Rai silently thanked Elijah and went back to his training. Elijah smiled mischievously, a smile in which Rai caught.

"What are up to now?" Rai asked curiously, stopping his training to stare at the dragon.

"Meh, nothing really," He said, that mischievous smile played on his lips again. Then he frowned and shuddered a little. "Wu."

"New wu?" Rai asked the shivering dragon. Elijah nodded and they both got up to find the others. No doubt Dojo had felt it too so they went looking for him.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were all circled around Dojo. Master Fung was also coming up to them with the scroll.

"What is it that we're looking for?" Kimiko asked the small dragon.

"I-" Dojo shivered, "I can't tell… What about you?" He turned to Elijah.

"A name comes to mind, but I don't remember that wu," Elijah sighed shaking his head.

"Well, what is it?" Dojo asked impatiently.

"Charmbox, I thinks it's the Charmbox of… something…." Elijah thought.

"There's no Charmbox, Elijah, none that Dashi made," Dojo said. Just then the scroll swirled revealing the full name, the 'Charmbox of Daikuon.'

"It says that it holds power?" Rai asked surprised, "that's it? Nothing else? What kind of power?"

"It doesn't say," Dojo muttered, "and I don't remember that wu at all."

"Young monks, you must get this wu and bring it straight back here, do not open it. It must not be opened until we know what's inside," Master Fung commanded.

"It could be something evil," Elijah told them agreeing with Master Fung.

"Elijah, you stay here and guard the temple," Master Fung told him.

"Master Fung," Elijah began worried, then sighed, "if that is your orders I will do as you say. But I'd prefer to go."

"Are you saying that you don't think the monks capable of taking care of this by themselves?" Master Fung questioned.

"No, of course not," Elijah told him quickly and bowed going inside.

The monks got ready and soon they were on their way. They traveled all the way to Egypt.

"Wow, if I knew we were going somewhere so hot I would have dressed lighter," Rai muttered scanning the scenery. Just then they heard the whir of propellers Jack was close by. The redheaded boy genius showed up in front of them.

"Wow, as if it isn't the Xiaolin Losers," He snarled, "Hey, where's the other one? Did he leave you?"

"Elijah, is watching the temple for Master Fung," Omi yelled at him angrily.

"Hmm… oh well for him. JACKBOTS ATTACK!" Jack yelled as several of the floating robots descended upon them.

It took them less than two minutes to destroy all of them and by then Jack was already wildly searching for the box.

The search for the wu always went much faster with Jack around. Each side wanted to get their hands on it before the other. Most of them took to digging under the sand. Dojo pointed to one particular place and everyone including Jack started to dig in that area.

Kimiko's hand scratched the top of a hard surface she smiled triumphantly and started to dig around the object. As she was pulling the little box up Jack lunged and grabbed one side of it. The object started to glow.

"I guess this means its time for a showdown," Kimiko said and glared at the 'evil' readhead.

End of Chapter 1-

Yes, the generic intro is out of the way... i hope the showdown goes well... i haven't written it and I've never written a showdown before... odd seeing as how i've written like 5 XS stories... I hope i do well. Wish me luck... in a review. Please do review.


	2. Crappy Showdown and Isaiah

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the mystery guest XD.**

**Chapter 2**

Kimiko thought quickly of something to do for a showdown, something new and original… nothing good came to her overheated brain. She thought quickly and glanced around at her surroundings, nothing more than sand as far as the eye could see. Pfft… like that was helpful. This was going nowhere; exactly where they were. Coming up with only one stupid idea she went for it.

"A labyrinth challenge. First one through wins the showdown and the wu. I wager the Star of Hanabi against your Jetbootsu," Kimiko said challenging Jack.

"Fine I accept your challenge," Jack smirked.

"GONG-YI-TEMPAI!" They both shouted and soon they're surroundings changed one of a huge labyrinth made rock and sand.

Kimiko and Jack both started in different places and both were racing around meeting obstacles along the way. Twice Kimiko ran into huge scarabs, having to fight or go around them. Jack kept running into crocodiles; he was glad he had his helipack, flying over them but not too high or he'd get zapped by the top of the labyrinth.

Kimiko took a left and then another. She was hurrying as fast as she could. By the cheering of her comrades she could tell she was getting close. Just then she saw something that made her skid to halt. She glanced back where she thought she'd seen it but whatever it was, was no longer there. Shaking her head she kept running. Two seconds later she emerged out the other end and with a flash the labyrinth was gone and she was holding the star of hanabi, the Jetbootsu, and the Charmbox of Daikuon.

Kimiko ran over to her friends and they cheered and congratulated her.

"So this is the box?" Omi asked staring at the small cherry wood box there was an inlaid rose on top of the box and a golden latch on it. Although it was obviously made long ago there wasn't a scratch on its beautiful surface.

For some odd reason it reminded Kimiko of the box that Elijah had been in. Now that she thought about a lot of the boxes they had found held people or spirits in it. Take the box Elijah had been in or the puzzle box that Wuya's spirit had resided in for so long.

"What if something's in this box?" Kimiko said voicing her thoughts, "you know like Elijah or Wuya."

"Ohh, then we should definitely take it to Master Fung," Omi said immediately.

"Yeah, I'm with the little guy I can think of a couple of things we don't want released," Dojo said immediately.

"But…" Kimiko sighed staring at the box in her hands. It felt so good like…

Raimundo swiped the box from her hands and shook it. No noise was made. He shook it a little more violently and a small indistinguishable noise was made.

"I wonder what IS in here," Raimundo said and thumbed over the latch. Just then there was a crack and the latch broke and the lid popped open. Raimundo dropped the box startled and it fell onto the ground upside down. A black mist swirled out of the box started to form. Raimundo back stepped to the rest of the group watching the black mist.

All of the sudden the black mist dissipated and standing in front of them was a male maybe nineteen years of age. He had dark blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He was tall but not too tall, and he had a light tan. There was a light band of skin across the bridge of his nose, and several on his left arm.

"Who are you?!" Dojo demanded he wasn't sure of whom this new figure was. The dragon thought quickly of all the people he'd met in the past but drew a blank on this boy.

"I should ask you the same," the stranger said angrily and stared at the little dragon. He looked past Dojo at the Xiaolin warriors, "oh, you're the xiaolin warriors of this time right?"

Raimundo nodded deftly stilling eyeing the strange boy as if he was on fire.

"I still don't know about you," the blond said eyeing the dragon, "but if you're with them then I suppose you're good too."

"Are you here to fight us?" Kimiko spoke up quickly.

"No of course not," he frowned quickly, "my name is Isaiah. I'm… I was a warrior who was helping Dashi fight Wuya. But then she locked me in that box because I'd refused to join her."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please review. I really like that name Isaiah. I just thought about how much Isaiah and ELijah sound a like... oh well.**


	3. Isaiah Enrolls

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the Isaiah (a.k.a the mystery guest).**

**Chapter 3- Isaiah Enrolls**

"Why should we believe you?!" Kimiko shot at the newcomer.

"Why would I lie to you? If I was really evil and had been locked in a box than why wouldn't I have attacked you by now?" Isaiah asked shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

"Not exactly," Raimundo said, crossing his arms.

"Why would I lie to you?" Isaiah asked staring straight at Raimundo questioningly.

"One we don't know you and two why wouldn't you lie to us?" Kimiko said angrily pointing a figure at him.

"Why would anyone have a reason to lie to you? I just don't see it," Isaiah muttered annoyed.

"Maybe you just need us to trust you," Kimiko glared at him expectantly.

"Why?" Isaiah asked getting frustrated.

"Look maybe we should take him to Master Fung and let him decide," Dojo sighed.

"Yeah that's a good idea take me to your master. You'll see," Isaiah argued turning to Dojo. "What's your name?"

"It Dojo," the small dragon muttered.

They finally all agreed Kimiko adding a, 'just don't try anything,' with an angry glare. The group plus Isaiah flew back to the temple.

When they got back to the temple Master Fung was still gone. But Elijah pratically jumped in surprise when he saw the stranger with them.

"Who's this?" He demanded pointing and eyeing the blond cautiously.

"I'm Isaiah," he muttered annoyed and hissed angrily at Elijah, "I take you must be Elijah I heard of you. You joined Wuya."

He immediately went into a fighting stance.

"NO!" Kimiko said angrily, stepping between him and Elijah. "He never willing joined Wuya and he's good."

"Pfft… like I believe that," Isaiah said between gritted teeth not backing down.

"He is! Wuya was controlling and he broke free and she locked him a box a long time ago!" Kimiko hissed angrily flames reflecting in her eyes.

"You know you say your good but you don't trust him. Ya both came outta boxes," Clay sighed angrily.

"Wuya locked you up to?" Isaiah asked apprehensively, not letting his guard down.

Elijah nodded. "Now how come I don't remember you???… Isaiah." 

"I joined Dashi just before you took off. It's a wonder you don't remember me," Isaiah sighed. "but I remember you. Dashi was so upset after you left."

Just then Master Fung came back he raised an eyebrow inquiringly at the new teen. "Whom may I ask are you?"

"I'm Isaiah I was a warrior for Dashi," Isaiah said quickly and bowed before him, "Your warriors set me free."

"He was inside the box," Dojo explained quickly slithering over to him, right beside Isaiah.

Master Fung stared at him calculatingly and then back at the warriors. "Who opened the box?"

Everyone pointed to Raimundo. He sweatdropped and immediately went into explaining how he had just rubbed the latched and it had popped open.

Master Fung looked at him sternly and then back at Isaiah who was still on his hands and knees. "Well since you've been released what would you like to, Isaiah?"

Isaiah got back up and stared at Master Fung. "I don't know… I know nothing of this time or the past while I was in the box. Can I stay here and maybe… train with you guys? I'd love it if you would train me."

Master Fung consented and decided since the room that the other monks slept in was to give Isaiah a room by himself.

"So are you a dragon too?" Kimiko asked Isaiah curiously staring at him, anger still not abating.

Isaiah nodded quickly and muttered something about food, being locked in a box for so long really, really sucked.

A few weeks passed and Isaiah started to fit in well. He and Rai had become good friends… much to Elijah discouragement. Elijah just wasn't sure about the new dragon; something just seemed off. He had weird things about him that made no sense to the dragon. Elijah brought it up several times but they all shrugged him off saying the Elijah was just being distrusting and should be nicer to the other dragon or that he was just jealous.

**End of chapter 3**

**Well that's chapter 3. Not too bad I think its getting better. Next chapter I give showdowns another chance… hopefully it's better than that last pitiful excuse for a showdown. Mehh… oh well.**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the Isaiah (a.k.a the mystery guest).**

**Chapter 4**-

"Ha!" Elijah said, blocking Omi's kick, it was his third attempt to hit Elijah today. Lately

Omi had been attacking Elijah at every chance trying to get one hit in. But it wasn't working, Elijah would block him every time.

"Why can't I get you?!" Omi said in frustration.

"Well…" Elijah said mischievously a smirk spreading across his face. "For one you can't hit me and two you make it obvious especially when you repeatedly attack me every time you see me. AND speaking of that could you well… STOP?! It's getting old and annoying!"

Elijah hissed in irritation as he said that last part.

Omi blinked at him in curiosity as if saying 'why?'

"Let's see if someone kept attacking you for no reason at all wouldn't you start to get pissed after a while?!" Elijah questioned him sourly.

He thought about it for a moment.

"You have to think about it?" Isaiah asked walking up to the two. "The obvious answer would be, 'yes, it is annoying'."

Omi blinked at the other warrior and nodded his head.

"That's what I thought," Isaiah sighed with a small smile glancing Elijah's way.

Elijah eyes narrowed, "Would you mind your own business. I didn't need your help!"

"Elijah, why do you hate me?" Isaiah sighed with a frown, "I just wanted to help."

"I don't hate you. I just don't trust you," Elijah said with a low growl and spun around leaving the warriors.

"Omi, why does he hate me?" Isaiah said a frown on his face and hurt evident in his voice.

"Isaiah, he just said he doesn't hate you," Omi said quickly.

"He just doesn't know you," Clay said, walking over to them having heard a little bit of the conversation.

Isaiah's frown deepened and he turned away but they could still hear the hurt in his tone, "but he won't even bother to get to know me."

"Just show him that he can trust you," Clay said with a smile.

"But I have," Isaiah said hanging his head and letting out a small sigh of frustration.

"It'll probably take a while for Elijah to warm up to you," Clay said, "but he will. You'll see."

Isaiah looked at them a tiny smile graced his features. "Thanks."

Just then Dojo slithered over to them. "Shengongwu alert people!" 

Soon all the warriors and Elijah, Isaiah, and Dojo were gathered around the scroll.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Omi called out excitedly.

"Oh, it's the Jarukai Battle Axe!" Dojo said with a slight shiver.

"What's that?" Raimundo asked hesitantly.

"It allows the user to go to different parallel dimension," Dojo shivered, "but it has no aim without the Hime Ward. So basically if you use it without the Hime Ward you have no guarantee where you're going or if you'll get back to this dimension."

"Oh, that sounds great!" Raimundo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in frustration, but you could tell he was also very excited.

"It would be better with that Hime Ward thing," Isaiah said quickly.

"But the Jarukai Battle Axe is a dangerous wu; with or without the Hime Ward. It's dangerous to interfere with other parallel dimensions. You must find this wu so we can lock it up where it will be safe," Master Fung told them quickly. "Go and hurry back."

The others nodded and ran to the vault to get their wu.

"I don't see what's so bad about this wu falling into enemy hands," Raimundo muttered as he grabbed the Sword of the Storm.

"Even though these other dimensions run parallel to ours things are different in them. What if one of our enemies uses that Axe to summon others from one of those dimensions?" Elijah said as he watched them prepare for battle. It was a fairly appropriate question.

"But, can't they not do that 'til the Hime Ward gets activated?" Isaiah said casually as he grabbed a hold of the Shroud of Shadows.

Elijah groaned in annoyance, "Yes. But once the Ward gets activated it will most likely attach itself to the Axe. So whoever has the Axe will be at an advantage."

Isaiah turned away from Elijah and muttered, "I didn't think of that…"

"Be smarter," Elijah said glaring at the back of the blonds head.

They were surprised when Dojo headed toward the lands where Chase Young lived.

"It's around here?" Kimiko said paling.

"Yes," Dojo said shivering. "We'd better search fast or else Chase will surely get it first. Oh… and when you find it, it will also be pretty small. It shrinks to small sizes when not in use."

They dropped to the ground.

"You think Chase will be after this wu too?" Raimundo said glancing at the green dragon as he started to search.

Elijah answered for Dojo, "Oh yes."

"Why wouldn't he be after it?" Dojo added.

"Well, well, what have we here?!" a dark voice said suddenly.

The dragons stared up at the source of the voice, Chase Young, to speak of the devil. Wuya was also standing beside him, with a horrible smirk.

"You think you can find that wu before we do!? Don't make me laugh," she said darkly.

"We will!" Omi yelled angrily, "We won't let you find it first!"

"You won't LET us!!" Chase said sneering and pointed at him. "Who says you can tell us what to do, little one?"

Omi glared at him and started to search more frantically.

The sound of propeller blades was heard in the dead silence as they searched. So Jack was coming. Of course the wannabe-goth redhead would come.

It just made the warriors search faster.

Wuya had been scanning a tree when something caught her eye. It gleamed in the low light as if calling out to her. She casually walked toward the tree not wanting to catch anyone's attention.

As she got within a few feet from it she casually glanced around, everyone was busy, she hadn't been detected yet, and no one had seen the glint in the tree. She reached up and pulled the small object from it a mini-sized silver axe. She looked at it in her hands feeling a large sense of pride welling up inside of her. A small noise made her glance ahead of her.

She gulped as two dangerous looking red eyes starred back at her. Stepping back she dropped the Axe in fright and screamed.

The others quickly drew their attention to her. The red-eyed one grabbed the Axe quickly and stood back up.

"Isaiah?" Kimiko asked quickly seeing as to it was him that was facing Wuya.

The blond turned to her, blue eyes shining excitedly. "Hey look, I got it!"

"Good job, man!" Rai said happily.

No one but Wuya had noticed those feral red eyes.

Wuya staggered back from the blond eyes still wide.

"Oh, come on, Wuya, I didn't scare you THAT bad did I?" Isaiah said with a little smile, turning away from and walking over to the warriors. He handed the Axe to Rai. He turned halfway toward her. "Or are just surprised to see me?"

She frowned finally crashing into the tree and sliding down it.

"You really thought I'd be gone forever?" Isaiah asked.

"But this can't be!" she shrieked, "Why are YOU with them!"

Isaiah frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"You're a demon," she shrieked solemnly pointing at him.

He looked at her dumbstruck for a second before smiling, "Oh I see. You're trying to turn them against me!?"

She glared at him.

"I'm not a demon, Wuya, don't try turning them against me," he sighed, annoyance clear in his voice. "You lock me up and then when I get out you try to turn the only friends I have now against me. You haven't changed."

Her eyes widened, "I never locked you up. Though I wish I had!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Isaiah said angrily.

"Maybe she's telling the truth," Elijah said eyeing him.

"What! I know you don't trust me but I'm NOT a demon! You can tell that much can't you?!" Isaiah said in desperation.

"You seem human," Elijah sighed crossing his arms and staring away from the other, towards the ground. "But there's something about you… that I don't trust."

He glanced back at Isaiah closely studying the other; just like he had many times before. But he still just saw a human, nothing more.

"He's not! He's tricking you! He's a demon! He'll only betray you!" Wuya growled pointing a finger at Isaiah as if daring him to attack her, prove her point.

"But I'm not a demon. I don't betray anyone! Especially my friends," Isaiah said frustrated, he dropped to his knees and began to whimper.

Elijah watched him, tears streaked his face.

"Why are you… doing this to me?" Isaiah said through choked sobs.

Kimiko ran over to the boy and wrapped her arms around him. "I believe you!"

"I do too." The others said quickly running to their fallen friend.

Elijah was the only to stay where he was eyeing the sobbing teen. He sighed and took to steps toward the other and held out his hand to other.

"I believe you," Elijah muttered just barely audible and turned his head to look away from Isaiah, hand still outstretched.

Isaiah immediately stopped crying stunned and eyes snapping up to Elijah blinking several times in disbelief.

"You. believe. me?" He said slowly eyeing Elijah watching him.

Elijah nodded.

Isaiah took Elijah's hand and Elijah pulled him up off the ground.

"We got what we came here for… let's just go home," Elijah sighed still not looking at Isaiah directly.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well, I know it took a long time to come out… sorry I just had no inspiration. Then today… I just… well did… and I was going to write another showdown but then this came out instead… It's still better but I did have a fairly good idea for a showdown. Maybe I'll use it in the future.**

**As always please review. It really does inspire me more if I get a lot of reviews. XD**


	5. Feign

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the Isaiah (a.k.a the mystery guest).**

**Chapter 5­**- **Feign**

Master Fung had been very happy that they had gotten the Axe safely, well happy as he always was. He went to lock up the wu in a very safe place where no one can would be able to find it. At least that's what he said anyway.

Elijah stopped in front of Isaiah watching the other. On the way home Isaiah had been in a much better mood.

"I said I believe you," Elijah said his voice not conveying any emotion. "and I meant it. But that doesn't mean that I trust you."

With that he walked off.

Isaiah sighed, 'why doesn't he trust me… damnit.'

He held his head in his hands eyes screwed shut. He sighed again withdrawing his hands before covering his eyes. His fingers spread apart and his eyes could be seen… they were blood red.

Dropping his hands a wide evil grin crossed his features. Red eyes turning hinting insanity. 'I know.' He thought happily.

Two days later Elijah was patrolling the border of the temple angrily. Why had Master Fung been so adamant that it needed to be guarded? Oh come on! He didn't know what was going on in the old man's head most of the time. He'd rather be watching Isaiah… His little trust in the blond had wavered down even more in those past two days; although he didn't actually DO anything suspicious.

"ELIJAH!" a voice cried out happily glomping the dragon. She removed his hands from his eyes, funny he really didn't remember when he had covered his eyes in the first place. He was taking out of his musings to look at the one that had jumped on him.

She beamed at him happily, her pink shoulder length hair just as he always remembered it. Her dark purple eyes seamed more vibrant though. She hugged him again hitting his upper chest with her head.

"Jisabell?" He studdered too surprised to say anything more.

"Of course silly, who else would it be?!" She said teasing him as she rose up to her tippy-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Why? How?" Elijah finally managed to stutter out.

"What? Silly! I am a dragon! Mind you not the same kind as you but I am! I heard you were back and I've been looking for you all over the place!" She told him with a smile. She bit her lip nervously… also a little from guilt. "I suppose the temple should have been the first place I checked."

"It's alright. I just was surprised to see you is all," Elijah smiled happily. "It's always been like you to forgot something like that."

She looked at him with a bit of mock anger and slapped him away.

"Ah, don't be like that!" He laughed.

"Oh, so how are the new Xiaolins' doing?" she asked curiously looking around quickly.

"Good," he beamed, "why don't I show them to you."

"Okay!" she smiled happily.

"C'mon," he said and gently took her hand and led her to where the other dragons were.

"Ha! I beat you!" Omi cried out pointing at Raimundo on the ground wiping the blood off his lip. He growled and looked past Omi spotting Elijah with a girl with pink hair and a bright yellow dress. She also wore rainbow colored armbands and a yellow headband that matched her dress held back her hair.

Omi and the others caught on to Raimundo's stare and turned around to see Elijah and the girl.

"Hey, this is Jisabell!" Elijah beamed pointing to the pink haired girl. She smiled at them.

"Hello!" She said.

"And this is Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi!" Elijah said excitedly, "They're the new dragons."

"Hey, Jisabell!" Isaiah beamed and gave her hug.

"Isaiah!" she smiled, "I wondered about you for awhile! Its good to know your free from that box!"

"You know him?" Elijah asked deadpanning.

"Yeah, we met while Wuya had enslaved you," Jisabell said quickly. "But then Wuya decided he was too much a danger so she kidnapped him. I didn't know what happened after that for a while. Someone told me that Wuya locked him up, like she locked you up. That's about the time Dashi decided to give Wuya a taste of her own medicine."

Elijah blinked and turned to Isaiah and then back to her before speaking, "Are you sure?!"

Jisabell nodded her head still smiling but she did look a little sad.

Elijah looked back Isaiah and then at Jisabell again as if not fully believing her.

"What's wrong, Elijah?" Jisabell said with a frown.

"Elijah doesn't trust Isaiah," Kimiko stated firmly. "We all the think he's just moody or jealous or something."

"Oh?" Jisabell said sadly, and stared at Elijah, "but why?"

"There's just something I don't trust about him, Jisabell," Elijah sighed staring at her. He looked at Isaiah again and scrunched his nose. "There's just something about you that's just… off."

Isaiah frowned exasperated. "Whatever."

He turned to go inside.

"Isaiah!" Jisabell called after him, following him inside. She turned at the last moment to yell at Elijah, "Elijah, why are you being so difficult!?"

With that she turned and ran after the blond.

Elijah sighed annoyed. _'I'm sorry, I just don't like him. I get a bad feeling from him.'_

"Isaiah!" she called after him following him to where they were alone. He stopped and eyed her and malicious smile crossed her features. "What's your plan, Kitty?"

He laughed, it was a laugh that would unnerve even the most courageous of people; it was twisted and evil sounding. "All things come with time, my Darling, all things."

With that he turned and glanced once again at her from the side angle before disappearing.

**End of chapter 5**

**Things are starting to get interesting…**

**Yay… I'm on a roll! Now if only I get on a roll with my other story…. Meh…**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


	6. Divide and Conquer

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the Isaiah (a.k.a the mystery guest).**

**Chapter 6**- **Divide and Conquer **

'Damnit… damnit… damn…' he thought to himself, rolling over in his bed. He glanced outside peering into the darkness. 'if only… errr…'

Him and his petty wants for those that were closest to him. He needed to search for the others.

Master Fung had been sitting meditating when he heard a small noise. He open one to see the pink haired girl standing bowed in front of him. What was her name… Jisa… bell? Jisabell, oh yeah.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Master Fung," she slowly began. "I know… this is sudden and I just got here but…"

"Yes?" he said coaxing her gently.

"My friend Hayden she is young girl and she has been training a long time…" She began slowly, "She recently… lost her parents and needs a place to stay. She won't be a burden! And she is a pretty good student!"

She chocked the last part out and hung her head low. "I don't have to… If you don't want! She'll just find some where else to go."

"No, of course not," Master Fung said calmly. "She can stay here."

Jisabell stared at him surprised and smiled happily. "Oh, thank you, Master Fung!"

She ran excitedly out of the room and straight to the warriors where they were training.

"EVERYONE!" She shouted excitedly.

They all turned to the over exuberant girl to see what she was yelling about.

"EVERYONE!" she shouted again.

"What is it?" Rai asked the girl with a smile, she was really loud but fun.

"Yeah, what are you all excited about now?" Clay said almost mirroring Rai's own smile.

"My friend, her name is Hayden, she's coming to stay with us! She'll be training with you!" she said exuberantly, then a sad look came upon her face. "But… she just lost her parents… If you all could give her a warm welcome… I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, of course," Kimiko said, they could all tell that in the back of her mind she was beaming… another girl! Finally!! She hated being the only girl and then Jisabell came and now… to her amazement another girl! She was truly overjoyed and it showed.

"Yeah, of course we will," Clay said with a smile and tipped his hat.

She turned suddenly to Elijah. "and you? Will you accuse her of being a bad person?"

"I will!" Elijah said annoyed that she would accuse him of such a thing.

"Promise me!" she hissed angrily.

"Why don't you trust me!" Elijah hissed annoyed.

Isaiah snorted. "How does it feel? How does it feel to not be trusted? Course she has a reason not to trust you."

Elijah's eyes narrowed and he growled. He looked ready to pounce on the blond. Jisabell paled and stepped in front Elijah effectively blocking Isaiah from the raven haired boy.

"God, Elijah, don't attack him!" she screeched at him. "I hate it when you act like that!"

"Move!" Elijah growled dangerously eyes narrowed.

"He's just mad because I hit a nerve," Isaiah said annoyed, although most people didn't realize it, that tone dripped with maliciousness.

Elijah hissed again and giving the blond a death glare.

"Isaiah, he'll beat you into the ground…" Jisabell said glancing back at him worriedly. "Fighting has nothing to do with that! All you'll accomplish will be that you get pummeled, please don't!"

"Would it make you feel better?" Isaiah said dangerously quiet, "if we fought?"

"Hell. Yeah…" Elijah said deftly, maliciousness rising to a point.

Isaiah sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. If it'll make the jealous one HAPPY."

"I'm not jealous," He growled.

"Whatever." Isaiah sighed and prepare for fight.

Almost two minutes later Isaiah was trying to fend Elijah off he was sure that his nose was broken, bruises covered his face and torso as well as his arms, blood covered his mouth and blood was pouring out his mouth.

Finally Kimiko couldn't take it anymore.

"ELIJAH! STOP!!" she shrieked angrily standing in front of Elijah. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM???!!!"

Elijah hissed angrily and backed away, knuckles bloody.

"Elijah, man, seriously!" Rai said angrily as raced over to Isaiah as he with was coughing.

"Man, that was cold," Clay hissed as he leaned down to help Isaiah.

Even Jisabell had something to say about what Elijah had done, "Elijah, I can't believe you!"

Elijah glared at them and hissed angrily. He crossed his arms as they stared angrily at him. He couldn't take their glares so he took glared back and then took off going inside to get away from them.

**End of Chapter 6**

**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Elijah fights for what he believes in... Too bad that just gets him in more trouble.**

**Oh and a small note. The person thinking in the first part. I don't want to let you know who is the one that's thinking... but I think most of you can guess...**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


	7. New Ally

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the Isaiah (a.k.a the mystery guest).**

**Chapter 7**- **New Ally **

They Xiaolin dragons introduced themselves to her one by one.

"It's nice to meet you all," Hayden said and bowed respectfully, her long curly black hair fell to the sides as she did so. Straightening back up she brushed her long hair from her face to reveal bright green eyes. Her skin was very creamy and she was very tall, almost as tall as Clay. Her figure was very much built like she'd been training for years.

She wore a dark red shirt with a black star on it and black and red stripped armbands that went from her wrists to her to almost half of her upper arms. Her pants were baggy and black.

"Welcome!" Kimiko said happily, all on her mind was another girl! Another girl yay!

"Thank you," she said weakly and smiled shyly at the overly chirpy girl.

"So, you're parents died?" Rai asked staring at her intently.

"RAI!" Kimiko shouted angrily and began to hit the boy senseless.

"No, its okay," she said and moved to stop Kimiko from beating the Brazilian up. "It's fine! I'll be fine. I'm just glad that I have somewhere to stay."

"Well, we're happy to have you!" Kimiko said grinning madly. She got up and grabbed the other girl's hand. "Let me show you to your room."

"Yeah," Jisabell agreed. "Then the three of us can talk some more."

The three girls left the room leaving the boys to themselves.

"Well, what do you think about her?" Isaiah asked as he stared off in the direction that the girls had left. He glanced back at them. "I think she seems nice."

Elijah huffed and fled the room angrily.

"I can't believe he's still mad. He has no right," Clay said angrily.

"What a jackass," Rai muttered under his breath, 'after all he shouldn't be mad. We're the ones who should be mad. He beat the shit out Isaiah for no fucking reason.'

"Yeah, I agree," Clay said with a sigh.

"But Hayden seems pretty cool," Rai said quickly trying to get his mind off of Elijah. 'Stupid dumb Elijah.'

"Yeah, real warm," Omi said quickly a bright smile gracing his face.

"That's cool, Omi!" Rai said annoyed smacking his head out of irritation. "I mean honestly I just said it!"

"Maybe he meant hot," Isaiah said teasingly, glancing in Omi's direction.

"Hot? Hot? Why would I say hot?" Omi asked innocently.

"I mean you think she's pretty," Isaiah teased leaning done to Omi's level, with a mischievous smile.

"Well…" he muttered, an intense blush spreading making his whole face turn red.

"Omi thinks she's pretty!" Isaiah taunted and laughed.

"Oh, Hayden you're SSSOOO hot!" Raimundo mocked, pretending his was Omi declaring his love to the girl.

"Oh, Omi, you're SSSOOO adorable!" Isaiah continued on teasingly hugging the brazilian.

"Okay, you two that's enough," Clay said warningly, seeing as to the fact that Omi was becoming more red by the second and those two really were embarrassing themselves.

The two stopped embracing and laughed they're heads off instead.

"So, how are you holding up?" Jisabell asked as she brushed her friend's hair.

They had just finished putting her stuff away and had sat down. Jisabell had picked up a brush, that was her usual habit, and started to brush Hayden's long curly black hair.

"I'm fine," Hayden sighed. Then a little smile came to her face. "So, tell me about the boys here?"

"Well, there's Omi, he's loud and obnoxious. Not to mention very arrogant, but he's a good kid," Kimiko said she thought of the little big headed monk.

"And Raimundo, he's brazilian and cute. But loud and a prankster, loves fun," Jisabell said quickly.

"Clay, he's from Texas, he's down to earth, reliable and responsible," Kimiko said.

"Isaiah, he's a good guy and is also pretty loud most of the time, but we don't know him that well he just got here," Jisabell said thinking about Isaiah.

"What about that other guy, the one with the dark hair?" Hayden said quickly.

"Elijah," Kimiko said bitterly. "He's being a number one jerkface asshole bastard. He hates Isaiah and keeps starting fights. He was fine before Isaiah got here. Oh and he's not human he's a dragon."

"Oh, like Dojo and Jisabell?" Hayden asked slowly.

"Yeah, but he's a different kind than me or Dojo," Jisabell sighed thinking of her friend and growing angrier.

"So, him and Isaiah fight?" Hayden asked interestedly.

"No, he fights with Isaiah. Isaiah doesn't want to fight him and just wants to be friends. Elijah beat him to a bloody pulp," Kimiko told her bitterly.

"Why?" Hayden asked not fully understanding.

"Well, Elijah says it's because he doesn't trust Isaiah and has a bad feeling about him. But I just think that it's because he's jealous," Kimiko explain stabbing the air angrily. "What a fucking jerk!"

"Sounds like some major drama," Hayden sighed and leaned back into Jisabell. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, I think it's time for bed," Jisabell sighed.

Jisabell and Hayden laid down in their beds while Kimiko got the lights.

"Good night," Jisabell said drifting off to sleep.

"Night," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, night everyone," Hayden said and smiled to herself everything seemed to be going well.

**End of chapter 7**

**Well, that's the intro for Hayden. Doesn't she seem like a good girl?**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


	8. Allies and Deceptions

**Temp Title: A Charmbox Is Still a Charmbox (Yes LAME I know….)**

**Summary: Takes place after 'Sick in the Head'. Elijah has stayed with them and Kash has gone. It starts out with a new mysterious wu that happens to hold something interesting inside. Then goes on from there. (okay that has got to be one of my most LAMEST summaries. SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Elijah, Kash, and the Isaiah (a.k.a the mystery guest).**

**Chapter 8- Allies and Deceptions**

It didn't take long for Hayden to become friends with them. She was a pleasant girl with a nice smile. She even befriended Elijah. It seemed to him that Hayden was the only one that would talk to him or hang out. Two weeks had passed since that fight with Isaiah and still no one had forgiven him. They were all still holding on to their petty grudge against him.

He huffed in annoyance and continued to watch the warriors as the practiced. Why were they doing this to him?? Honestly, he didn't like nor trust the blond. That was all there was to it.

Hayden tired wanting to rest a second came and sat by him. She smiled pleasantly at him.

"Hey," she said in greeting. He stared at her and sighed then stared back at the warriors.

"Hey," he muttered not wanting to be rude to the only person that was talking to him.

Several minutes went by in comfortable silence.

"Why do you talk to me?" He asked suddenly and turned to look at her. "I mean you heard what I did to Isaiah. So why do still talk to me?"

She sighed and stared off not really paying any attention to anything. Several minutes went by. "I suppose it's… I… I don't blame you."

He stared at her confused.

"There's something I just don't trust about Isaiah. So I understand how you feel. I'm not mad at Jisabell or anything. Obviously the guys tricked her. Every time I see him I get this weird feeling. I don't think he's a good person. He just has them all fooled," she explained, she turned to him a serious expression on her face.

Elijah nodded and relaxed a little. So he wasn't the only one that felt that way. It was a big relief. He smiled happily at her.

"For the time being I'm not going to say anything to anyone," she sighed cradling her head in her hands.

"Its probably best you don't," He told her sadly. "You might be ostracized like me. Just because I'm not in the, 'I like Isaiah,' club. Some friends."

"Don't be so bitter," she sighed and stood up and smiled at him. "I should go back to training now. Bye."

He nodded and watched her go.

Once she got back to the group the shot annoyed glances her way.

"Why were you talking to him?" Kimiko asked angrily her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Because I want to," she sighed and then asked, "Is that a crime? How long are you going to punish him for?"

No one said anything but she did get several angry looks.

"Whatever," she sighed, her own anger growing a bit.

"He's mean," Isaiah sighed speaking up. For several days it had seemed that he'd been sad and quiet.

"He's only mean to you," Hayden told him trying to hide her own anger and distrust of the blond.

"But I didn't do anything to him," Isaiah said, speaking in a small hurt voice.

"I know," she muttered.

"Hey, Isaiah, you've seemed kind of down lately. What's up?" Raimundo asked him quickly changing the subject, while he was still talking.

Isaiah stared at him. "I kinda… well… it's nothing really."

"Isaiah, you can tell us anything," Clay told him quickly. "It'll be okay."

"I miss Tides," he muttered sadly.

"Tides?" Jisabell asked curiously.

"He was a friend of mine before I got locked in the box," he explained staring at the floor a sad expression on his face.

"Was he human?" Jisabell asked, trying to consider if this Tides was still alive.

"No, he's a dragon, a Kunsai Dragon," he told her staring at her.

"Kunsai? I don't believe I've ever heard of them," Dojo said scratching his head.

"Me neither," Jisabell said, wracking her brain, but to no avail.

"Oh, still I wonder where he is," Isaiah sighed.

"I could ask Master Fung to look for him," Dojo offered.

Isaiah smiled happily at that. "Thank you, Dojo."

"It's no trouble," the small dragon told him. "Its time to go back to training now."

"Oh, kay," they said and went back to training.

Elijah glared at them, he'd over heard their conversation. _'Any friend of Isaiah must be bad news,' _he thought to himself and snorted. _'I won't allow this… I must stop it.'_

He followed Dojo as he went to see Master Fung.

The small dragon glanced over at Elijah when he sensed the other.

"What do you want?" Dojo said suspiciously. He knew Elijah had very good hearing and would try and convince Master Fung not to look up Isaiah's friend.

"Nothing," the other dragon muttered and continued to follow him.

"You're not going to stop him. He's not going to listen to you," Dojo told him as he slithered into the room Master Fung was occupying. Master Fung was sitting in the middle of it.

"We'll see about that," Elijah muttered angrily.

"Master Fung," Dojo said coming to a stop in front of the monk.

"Yes, what is it Dojo?" Master Fung said glancing at him and then up at Elijah.

Dojo quickly told him what Isaiah had wanted.

"Master Fung, please, I don't think it's a good idea," Elijah started to tell him pleadingly.

"Elijah, please, don't fight about it. I know you don't like Isaiah. But I think that it's a good idea. Isaiah misses his old friends, that's only natural. If this friend is still alive than he'd probably want to see Isaiah as well," Master Fung explained.

"So you'll see if anyone knows him?" Dojo asked staring at the old monk. He nodded. "Thank you, Master Fung."

Elijah hissed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Dojo and Elijah turned to leave.

"Elijah, stay here a moment please," Master Fung told him quickly.

Elijah stopped and crossed back over to Master Fung.

Once Dojo was out of hearing distance Master Fung cleared his throat preparing to talk. Elijah had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to good.

"Elijah, I know that you don't like Isaiah. But please understand his is part of the temple. I must ask that you remain civil to him or I must ask that you leave," he said sternly.

Elijah gasped, "WHAT!?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself. I will not let jealousy hinder any one of my students," Master Fung said quickly, then signaled for Elijah to go.

In the doorway Elijah turned back to him. "Does this mean the others have to civil to me as well?"

Master Fung stared at him.

"Its only fair, if I have to be civil to him. They have to be civil to me," Elijah spoke in icy tone. "Or is a double standard?'

"Fine, I'll talk to them," Master Fung sighed. "A truce. I suppose."

**End of chapter 8**

**I've been trying to upload this the past two days... sorry...**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


End file.
